1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto reset device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dial combination lock structure with auto-reset function wherein the dials can automatically return to a predetermined position after opening or closing the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, a variety of locks are developed. Locks are specifically developed for different applications and purposes, for example, in order to protect articles, displayed or temporarily stored in glass showcases, shop windows, or deposit cabinets in markets, schools or other public places, from being stolen or taken away.
Most of currently available locks for use in the public places are a key lock or a combination lock disposed separately. In the case of using the key lock, it is very inconvenient for the user to keep the key in a proper place. Moreover, there is always a risk of losing the key. Therefore, the combination lock is more often used in the public places, such as markets, supermarkets, stores, public baths, dining halls, campuses, or other similar public places. When the combination lock is used in a public cabinet, the user only needs to set a password of the combination lock and unlocks the combination lock by turning the dials.
During the operation, when a new password of the combination lock is set by the user after his/her personal stuffs are put into the deposit cabinet, the user has to purposely mess up the dials of the combination lock to prevent the password from being revealed before leaving the deposit cabinet. Otherwise, the personal stuffs would be very possible to be stolen. Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, improve convenience and safety, and achieve other purposes, a lock structure with auto-reset function is desired.